The Senior Leadership of the Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) Massey Cancer Center (MCC) consists of the Director, scientific Associate Directors for Basic, Translational, Clinical, Cancer Prevention and Control Research, as well as an Associate Director for Shared Resources and an Associate Director for Research Administration and Finance. As a group, these leaders are responsible for the strategic scientific planning and tactical development of the MCC. Each of the Associate Directors provides direction for his or her area and promotes collaboration among the various areas. This Senior Leadership is complemented by the MCC strategy of Co-Leadership in each of the research programs. The translational programs have a basic science and clinical science teams of Co-Leaders, while the basic science programs are lead by Co- Leaders who have a major basic science research focus. The strength of this approach is manifested by the success of our scientific programs, as demonstrated in the overall growth of our cancer-focused research base and early phase clinical trials and translational research developed by our investigators. The Senior Leadership team is a stable, highly cohesive group of senior level cancer researchers who have successfully guided the MCC through its recent major growth in high impact collaborative scientific research and translational and clinical trial activities and established a strong positive trajectory for the future.